1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to press sections and methods of using the same for drainage of fibrous material webs, and more specifically to press sections with at least two nips.
2. Discussion of Background Information
DE 295 18 748 A1 describes a press section that includes two nips, which are each formed by a shoe press roll in combination with a smooth roll. The paper web is transferred from the wire section of the paper making machine onto an endless, smooth, and flexible pressing belt, which travels together with the paper web through the first nip and transfers the paper web onto the smooth roll of the second nip. In this press section, the guidance of the paper web through the last nip, and in particular after it, causes problems.